


Unexpected

by Cookie2rookie



Series: A/B/O Stories [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Yuuri curses in his head, Yuuri takes candy from Murata and regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: Yuuri didn't know that he could become pregnant. Heck, he didn't know that in the Demon Kingdom that men becoming pregnant was well known.Such a shame he had to find out the hard way. Worse was that he had slept with both Wolfram and Conrad. Of course they didn't even know he had slept with the other man!





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, ABO dynamic are kind of something that only the Demon Kingdom has. Therefore Yuuri never grew up knowing about the secondary dynamics, since Earth has no such things. 
> 
> Edited to the best of my abilities~

 

Yuuri groaned as he buried his head into his hands.

This was not happening.

“Majesty!” Gunter whined, voice high pitched as tears flowed out of his eyes.

Gisela stood still by her father’s side, wide smile on her face.

Yuuri whimpered, this was not happening. Men couldn’t, no men shouldn’t be able to become pregnant.

“Congratulations about your pregnancy” Gisela smiled brightly and no, that was just wrong.

Conrad huffed in amusement as Wolfram leered at Yuuri, his face glowed in pride.

Yuuri just couldn’t deal with this, not right now with the sun shining brightly along with the too loud chirping of the birds.

It couldn’t get worse but Yuuri was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And it all started because of Murata.

“Your Majesty!” Gunter continued to wail loudly.

Yuuri knew never to take candy from a stranger but damn it, he never thought he should had been wary of Murata.

Gunter continued to cry.

Stupid Murata and his stupid aphrodisiac candy.

Gisela sighed as she patted her father’s back before she whispered in his ear.

Worse was that he slept with both Conrad and Wolfram, separately.

Gunter stopped in his crying to stare at Yuuri in aghast.

Gisela’s mouth was moving and she said something that made Conrad smile and Wolfram to look even prouder than he had any right to be.

Yuuri didn’t hear a word as he continued to lament his fate. The real kicker in this situation was that neither Conrad nor Wolfram knew that he had slept with the other.

The double black slammed his head down on his desk with a groan. How the hell was he supposed to know who the damned father was?! This was so very unfair.

He was pulled back from repeating his slam of his head to the desk by Conrad and Wolfram.

Fuck his life-

-no, wait that was how Yuuri got into this mess. No, it should be fuck Murata and Shinou. Shinou just for good measure since he probably had something to do with this and yeah. Either one was guilty by being an ally to the other, unknowingly or not. Damn them both.

He was shaken and suddenly he was brought out of his own thoughts.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Wolfram asked, his warm hands as he caressed Yuuri’s cheek.

At least Yuuri didn’t go around sleeping with Sara or any other allies of the Demon kingdom, such a situation would had ruined-

No, Yuuri wouldn’t dare go there or even think such a thing. It was best not to test his current luck. Or jinx himself. Nope, not risking it.

Yuuri groaned as his he fought back the urge to puke.

“Yuuri,” Conrad’s voice was gentle and soft as he knelt beside Yuuri, his large hand rubbing the small back. “Do you need a bucket?”

Yuuri nodded his head and was swiftly handed a nearby basket in which he emptied his breakfast.

This sucked, he wasn’t supposed to become pregnant. Men weren’t built for this! Unless-

“Gunter” Yuuri voice was hoarse as he looked up at his advisor. He was sure his appearance looked just as bad as he sounded, “Is it normal for guys here to become pregnant?” And why wasn’t he told? Yuuri was sure that if he was, he would had thought twice about who he stuck it in and who he allowed to stuck it in him.

Gunter had snapped to attention as he looked at Yuuri. “No, only a select few men are able to become pregnant.” The advisor gave a bright smile that damn near made Yuuri wince at the frickin’ brightness this early in the morning. “We call them Omegas. However it is amazing that his Majesty could become pregnant-”

Murata probably knew all along and kept everyone silent, that jerk off. Hell, he was probably giggling like a school girl with Shinou back at the temple. He puked again and this time Yuuri was sure that was his dinner from yesterday and YUCK. How the hell did his mom do this not only once, but twice? How did Lady Celi deal with this three times?!

“- since it is unheard of for a half-demon to become pregnant.” Gunter stated and purely to deny Yuuri’s expectations, his appearance became brighter. Ugh. “Oh how Your Majesty is truly blessed,” he hummed in awe, eyes sparkling “to defy the odds and not only become pregnant despite being a half-human but to be having twins. Oh how we of this time are blessed to be witnessing such history!” Gunter cheered and Yuuri felt like puking ag-

-wait, twins?

He was having twins, he ignored the chatter around him as he slid slowly down his chair.

Briefly he remembered that American TV show about some parents and whether the child belonged to them or not. He couldn’t remember the name but he did remember that one episode, where the mother of twins claimed that one of the men was the parent of the babies. In that episode it was true and not, apparently –although rare- one of the babies belonged to that man. Key word ‘one’ and the other belonged to the other man.

Of course it was a ridiculous notion but it could only happen in a short time frame of conceiving that the sperms of both men claimed one egg each. At least Yuuri didn’t-

-Yuuri’s bottom hit the floor as he tried to regain his breath.

He had slept with both Wolfram and Conrad within a short amount of time.

Fuck it –Yuuri pressed his head to the cool underneath of the table as people around him spoke in concern- his luck was at an all-time low so that probably happened.

How the hell was he supposed to tell the brothers that he had slept with them both?! One after the other!?

“We should start planning the wedding soon, Your Majesty. You must be married soon before the new arrivals. Of course there shall be words exchanged about your children and his majesty but we can avoid a scandal by saying that you had eloped with the father.” Gunter ignored Yuuri’s distressed noise as he went and listed the possible ways to avoid a larger than life scandal.

Yuuri had become pale as Gunter talked about marriage to the Father. ‘Or in my most likely case, the Fathers’ Yuuri had thought with a grimace.

Screw Murata and Shinou! Yuuri hissed in discomfort as he closed his eyes in an effort to block out the sun. Next time he saw Murata he was going to punch him, the same went for Shinou.

Just for good measure, he would kick them in the family jewels. They needed a harsh reality check and what better way than through pain?

Besides, Yuuri believed that it would be therapeutic for an unexpected pregnancy. Hey, if it really calmed him down he would give them another. He was pregnant after all. Yuuri leaned over and started to puke again.

Maybe he should add a third kick for it to be a charm.

 


End file.
